The LoveBirds: a Rock Lee one shot
by cheesyninjagirl
Summary: Just a little something for those Rock Lee obsessors.


I wrote this last year for one of my friends, Daria. She's totally obsessed with Rock Lee, so I wrote her this. [Daruke is based off of her. Her friend, Tori, is me. - Hop you enjoy!

Oh, I don't own Naruto. GO KISHIMOTO!

**_

* * *

_**

"YEEEE!!!!!" said Daruke, jumping up and down on the steps of the Ninja Academy.

"What's the matter, Dar-Dar?" said I sitting next to her.

"Nothing." she said, smiling really big. "C'mon. It has to be something. Your never THIS excited to go to school."

_BRIING! _

"The bell! Let's go!" Daruke said and ran inside.

"What's her problem?" I asked, walking into the Academy.

When I walked in the classroom, all the girls were arguing and fighting for who was going to sit next to Sasuke. _Geez…what's so great about him?_ I thought. Then, I saw Daruke sitting alone, starring off into the distance. I sat next to her and to my surprise, she was actually starring at this kid with a black, bowl haircut in front of her. I vaguely remember that his name was Rock something. _Who does his hair?_ I said to myself. Master Iruka started the lesson on doppelgangers (again) because Naruto was making a big racket yesterday. So, Daruke and I did what we usually did, write notes to each other.

"So…" I started. "Same as usual?" "Yea." she replied. I got some paper and we started writing.

**Tori:** God. This is soooo BORING!

**Dar-Dar:** i kno! i wish Naruto would just shut up sometimes!

**Tori:** Oh well, at least we can write 2gether w/o worryin -. So… sly smile

**Dar-Dar:** So…what?

**Tori:** U like that Rock dude, don't u?

**Dar-Dar:** His name is rock lee. & I DO NOT! blushes……is it that obvious?

**Tori:** YES! And Aww! That's soooo cute!

**Dar-Dar:** If u tell any1, I'm gonna smack u!

**Tori:** U would do that anyway!

**Dar-Dar:** true, true…

**Tori:** I wonder were Leiko is…

**Dar-Dar:** Oh, she on vacation w/ her 'rents.

**Tori:** Ouch for her…crap master irukas comin!

Master Iruka walks by our side of the row, not noticing our notes, STILL talking about doppelgangers. He then starts going back down to the front of the room.

**Tori:** now THAT was close!

**Dar-Dar:** nods in agreement so tori, u like anyone?

**Tori:** me? nah, im single and im proud! goes into superhero stance

**Dar-Dar:** lol

**Tori:** so, what's the story about mr. lee?

**Dar-Dar:** well, him and I are best friends, but he likes (and I mean LIKES) that sakura gurl. He goes on non-stop about her…ugh! Y wont he like me?!

**Tori:** Her?! ew Well, idk…want me 2 talk 2 him or sumthin?

**Dar-Dar:** hugs if u could…

**Tori:** I would! hugs back

**Dar-Dar:** :) thanks!

**Tori:** look! the bell's gonna ring soon! yay

**Dar-Dar:** can u talk 2 him 2day or sumthin…slight blush

**Tori:** only for my dar-dar!

BRIIIING, went the bell for lunch. The special-of-the-day was mystery meat. I just skipped that and got something eatable, an apple. So did Daruke. As we sat down, I noticed that Rock Lee was sitting by himself. "Hey, let's go sit next to Mr. Lee today." I stated.

So we both walked over there, Daruke, sitting next to him, slightly blushing, and I sat across from the lovebirds. "Hey Daruke. Hey Tori." he replied with a smile.

_**DARUKE'S POV**_

"H-Hey Rock Lee." I stuttered a reply.

"So," Tori started. "Anything going on?"

"Well…" he started to explain his training. _He's soo cute when he smiles! _I thought. Tori looked like she was going to die of boredom, but stayed awake, barley. _She's such a good friend. Listening to this all for me…_

"…And that's pretty much it!" he ended with another smile. Tori just replied with that I-don't-really-care-but-I-listened-anyway look. I took a bite out of my apple when I saw a worm coming out of it.

"Ewww!" I shriek and threw it on the floor. The worm stared at me and just went back on eating its way through the apple.

"Are you okay?" Rock Lee and Tori asked in unison.

"Yea. It was just a worm." I replied, sitting back down

"Here…have my apple" Rock Lee said and handed his apple to me. I blushed and took it from his hand. Tori gave a sly smile, which usually means she did something or is just watching all of the "Love Birds" stuff as she calls it.

"T-Thanks…" I say as I take the apple and bite into it. _He…just gave me his apple! YEEE!_

After lunch, the higher-ups said something's up with the water pipes, so school was let out early. Tori and I walk out of the Academy doors.

_**REGULAR POV**_

I gave a smile to Daruke. The smile that means a job well done on my part. Then, Daruke shouts,

"YOU! You did that!"

"Did what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"YOU PUT THAT WORM IN THERE!" she said as she continues to shout.

"Geez, calm down. If it was going to get you this mad, I shouldn't of never did it." I replied.

"Well," she calmed down, "Thanks anyway."

"No prob. I thought it would bring you two love-birds together!" I shouted and started running. Daruke, with a bamboozled look on her face, snarled, "Grrr…TORI!" as she ran to catch me.

I ran up to the Ramen Shop. _Heehee. Beat her again. Well, since I'm here, I'll have some ramen while Daruke catches up._ I thought. I ordered two orders of oriental ramen. Then, I spotted Naruto, two seats over, eating his fifth bowl. _Damn that boy can eat! _I said to myself.

A minute or so later, Daruke, out of breath, sat next to me as I was digging into my ramen.

"Rey, Raruke!" I said with a mouth full of ramen.

"How'd you run so fast?" she asked as she was opening her chopsticks.

I swallowed. "A mile here, a mile there…" I replied with a victory grin.

About 10 minutes later, and after two bowls of ramen, I yawned, "I'm beat. I'm gonna go home."

Just then, Naruto came up to us and asked, "Um, do any of you have any money? I'm…kinda broke…" he smiled. "Could ya pitch in for a little?"

"Sorry, Naruto. I gotta be somewhere soon. Ask Daruke. Bye!" I replied as I was running out of the Ramen Shop.

"TORII!" I heard Daruke yell behind me.

After lunch ended earlier, I asked Rock Lee if we could talk at 7:00 tonight at the big tree. It was 6:59 and it was about a 5 minute run from where I was. "Oh well, I have to use my special jutsu." I joked. I made a combo of hand signs and started to run twice my speed. When I got there, it was 7:01 and Rock Lee was already there.

"Hey Tori! Late as usual!" he bellowed as I was approaching.

"I'm not ALWAYS late." I smiled, trying to catch my breath.

"Sure you're not. So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat under the tree.

I sat next to him. "Do you like Daruke?" I asked.

"Well, yea I do. She's my best friend."

"No. I mean, do you LIKE her?" I said, stretching the word "like" to give him a hint on what I meant.

"O-Oh! You mean, LIKE, like her…" he said as he looked off to the distance. _Did he just…blush?_ I asked to myself.

"You do, don't you?" I asked. He blushed a little bit more.

"Maybe…" he replied.

"Aww!" I said really loud, which made him blush more than ever.

"Shhh!" he said as he covered my mouth. "She may of heard you!"

I removed his hands from my mouth. "It's ok. She likes you too." I stated.

"Sh-She does?!" he exclaimed. I nodded a yes and he got up and started dancing.

"But…" I said. He stopped dancing. "I need you to do this for me…"

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**DARUKE'S POV**_

"TOORRRII!" I yelled to Tori.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tori said as she was climbing up the stairs of the Ninja Academy.

"So…" I started to say. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what…Oh! The meeting? Yea…it was good." she said.

"What happened and - " I started to say but was interrupted by a BRIIING!! of the bell.

"Well, let's get inside before Master Iruka skins us alive." Tori said as she went inside.

When I walked inside, I knew something was wrong. It wasn't that all the girls were being obsessed with Sasuke. It wasn't that Iruka was yelling at Naruto (again).

It was Lee.

He wasn't here.

"Where's Lee?" I asked Tori.

She shrugged and replied, "I don't know." Master Iruka was talking about what chakra was and stuff (again). _When will he teach us something we __don't__ already know?_ I thought to myself.

The bell finally rang to go home. Tori hasn't talked a lot today. That's a sign that something's wrong. And Lee. Where could he be? So Tori and I then start walking outside and who do I see? _It's…It's… _

"Lee!" I yelled and ran into him with a hug combo. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"Hehe." was all he replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

He then pulls a rose behind him and kisses me on the cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life!" he then smiled that smile I love.

"OMG! HELL YES!" I yelled and hug him so hard, I could of suffocated him if it wasn't for Tori interrupting.

"Well…" Tori said, coming out from a nearby bush. "My work here is done. Meet ya at the Ramen Shop, Love Birds." She gave me a thumbs up, grinned, and starting running to the Ramen Shop. Then, we, as in my new boyfriend and I, started running as well to catch up with that little speed demon of a friend.


End file.
